


Round Three

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, Sisterly Love, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Bianca is in the midst of a rough pregnancy.





	Round Three

“I thought I’d be much happier to do this than I actually am.”   
  
Kendall looked away, continuing to hold her sister’s hair back as she lost her lunch on the side of the road, “Well, Binks, I’m pretty sure you’re having a boy this time.”  
  
Bianca blew out a shaky breath, “I hope it’s a boy. I don’t know if I can do this a fourth time.”  
  
“You’ll love it no matter what.” Kendall helped her back to the car, laughing as her sister collapsed in the car seat, “My nephew’s going to be a new level of Kane trouble.”


End file.
